


I Purr-fer Walking with Two Legs, Thanks

by LuN4T3



Series: Error the Bony Cat [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bony Cat Error, Cat Error, Fluff, Other, cute fluff, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuN4T3/pseuds/LuN4T3
Summary: A really short fic of Error turning into a bony cat because of Ink. He is not happy with it. .....or is he?
Series: Error the Bony Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813642
Kudos: 40





	I Purr-fer Walking with Two Legs, Thanks

Just like any other time, it was the damn Artist’s fault that this horrific event happened. That good-for-nothing, soulless bastard! “i ReaLLy sHouLd KiLl th4t FucKInG sQuID...” Error grumbled, wincing as nearly every part of his body complained from the stretching.

Sure, he was rather found of the felines, but he never wanted to BE one! The soreness followed by the transformation didn’t help, either. Irritated, he snatched the blue string near him and brutally murdered it by biting and kicking it as if it is the Artist.

After letting out at least a little bit of his anger and frustration, he spared the poor string-look how merciful he is-and rolled around on the “floor” of the Anti-Void.

Now bored, he flopped onto his stomach so he could finally have a full view of his new form. Well, he was still a skeleton with the same color pattern going on. Though his bony ears and tail that are somehow really flexible were very interesting. 

Curious, he twisted and turned his body so he could catch it. Startling himself a little as he didn’t really expect it to sting. Maybe it would be fine if he did it softer? At the end, he was just pawing at the tail, not actually touching it. It was, for some reason, quite entertaining.


End file.
